A Night to Remember
by xfilesgurl
Summary: Beckett asks Castle out. Castle happily accepts. I'm bad at summaries read if you like Caskett lol. rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first Castle fanfic ever! Written post 4.09. please review! hope you enjoy**

It was a rainy day in New York as Castle sat in his chair at the 12th precinct watching Beckett do her paperwork. He enjoyed her intense concentration when she was working. He found it refreshing in an ever-moving world to find someone who could stay so focused on one thing. He smiled to himself as he thought up a new story for Nikki Heat.

Kate looked up and saw Castle smiling at her. "Castle!" she said and he flinched a little when he realized that he had been caught staring at Beckett….again.

"What's wrong Detective?" he inquired.

"Your staring is distracting me from my paper work." He chuckled, "Come on Kate I was just dreaming up a new adventure for Nikki Heat."

She rolled her eyes "Well you can do that while looking at your computer screen, not at me. Don't you have some Angry Birds to play?"

He smirked "Naw You're far more interesting." She groaned. "Just pretend I'm not here"

She looked down at her papers and tried to find the concentration that she had lost but could not. The pressure of Castle's eyes loomed on her. She couldn't lie. She enjoyed the attention. She always enjoyed the attention from Castle. She wondered when she would be able to let him in, if she would ever be able to let him in. She wanted to, she just didn't know how. She brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. Now she thought. Now is the time to be a different person. Now is the time to change my life. She felt her heart leap with excitement at the prospect of what she was planning on doing.

Kate looked up once again from her paperwork. She looked into her partner's deep brown eyes. She wanted this. She was ready for this. "Are you busy tonight Castle" she blurted out. Okay not quite the way she had wanted that to come out but still it was a start.

Castle was taken back. "Um not really. I was thinking I would try to start working on the next Nikki Heat novel but you know how that usually goes, I'll probably end up spending the night watching television or something. Why do you ask?"

Kate took a deep breath "Well Castle I was thinking that you and I could go umm get some drinks? Maybe down at the Old Haunt?" There she asked him the ball was in his court. She watched anxiously as he processed her question.

Castle had never been so happy. Kate had just asked him out for drinks. It wasn't the first time they had went out for drinks he reminded himself but still usually it was to celebrate something. This, this had come out of the blue. He could no longer hide his joy as a playful grin spread across his face. "Why Detective I thought you never ask.

"You know Castle you could just say yes." Kate laughed.

"Now Detective where is the fun in that. I did not become a bestselling author by just saying yes" They both laughed.

Esposito looked over from his desk and said "You two have way too much fun. It's just not right."

"You're just sad that you don't have me as a partner Espo" Castle smiled.

Than the Captain walked in a jumped right into the conversation "I'm sure Detective Esposito is quite happy that your not his partner because you'd be in love with him" The captains face was stone cold and her arms were folded across her desk. "I want to see some work getting done people. Just because there's no murder doesn't mean we slack off"

"Yes sir" Beckett and Esposito mumbled as they both turned their attention back to their work.

Castle, who was feeling a little embarrassed over the captains comment took out his I-phone and proceeded to playing Angry Birds.

The day came to an end and Castle and Beckett both parted ways after leaving the elevator. Kate began to wonder if he was going to mention their plans or if they would just be forgotten. Just as she thought all hope was lost she heard Caslte call "Hey Kate!" She turned to see his waving arm. "I'll pick you up at 8 okay?" She smiled so he had not forgotten their proposed plans for the evening, she was glad. "Sure Castle! I'll see you then." 8 o clock she thought, that only gives me 2 hours to get ready!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey next chapter in the story :) sorry for any spelling errors. Hope you enjoy please review XD sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

**Copyright: I dont own Castle but i loveeee it :)**

Kate found herself changing her clothes for the third time in the past two hours. She decided that she would stick with this outfit which consisted of a red v neck shirt and a dark pair of blue skinny jeans. Casual but nice. She looked at the clock it read 7:50. She had ten minutes. She began pacing her apartment worrying about the night that lay ahead. What were they going to talk about? Would they find each other boring? She began to wonder if this had been a horrible idea and if she should just call him and tell him that something came up. No she couldn't do that. She wanted to change. She wanted to change to be with him. She had to be willing to take the risk. She had to put her heart on the line. She had to trust that Castle was the right man to open herself up to and she knew that he was. She sat down on the couch and took deep breaths to calm herself down.

She heard a knock at the door at 7:55. Of course Castle was early. She got up from the couch and opened the door. Castle stood there smiling with a bundle of red roses in his hands. "Hey Kate" he smiled as he handed her the flowers. She smiled and said "Thanks Caslte as she took them from his hands and placed them on the table. When she returned she grabbed her jacket and they headed out the door. As they walked down the hallway Castle took Kate's hand in his own and they walked hand in hand to the car. Castle opened the door for her and she laughed "Such a gentleman tonight Castle" she said as she slid into the passengers seat.

"Aren't I always Detective" Castle said as he let himself into the car. Kate just laughed and Castle faked a hurt expression. He turned on the car and headed out of the parking lot. "So Kate what brought on this sudden invitation for drinks?" Castle asked casually.

Kate took a moment to think. "Will Castle I wasn't doing anything tonight and you weren't doing anything tonight and we get along pretty well when you're not making stupid comment." He laughed "So I thought that we'd have a good time getting some drinks and just you know" "Spending time together?" he finished. "Ya" she said.

Kate looked out the window and noticed something odd. "Castle where are we going? We should have passed the Old Haunt five minutes ago. I'd expect you to know how to get to your own bar so what's going on Castle spill."

Castle started to laugh. "I should have known that I couldn't fool a detective."

"Fool me into what? Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise just relax and we'll be there soon." Castle took one hand off the steering wheel and held hers reassuringly. "Don't worry Kate I'm not kidnapping you. I want to spend time together too." He smiled at her nervously hoping she did not get mad for changing her plans.

Kate laughed and watched the road curiously as she tried to figure out where they were going. She was very aware of the warmth of Castle's hand on hers and hoped that he never pulled away. His touch sent shivers across her whole body in a way she had never experienced before. Of course she should have realized that Castle wouldn't just want to go out for drinks. She was secretly excited about their destination and anxiously awaited their arrival wondering what the night would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**third chapter! hope you enjoy :) thanks for the alerts, favourites and reviews :) they r much appreciated! please continue to comment cause i love to read em:)**

**I dont own Castle but I can always wish**

When the car finally stopped moving Kate found herself in what she thought was the middle of nowhere. "Castle, where are we?" she asked as they stepped out of the car.

"Will Kate you're a special girl so I didn't want our first" he paused "date, to be um average, I wanted it to be nice."

Kate smiled as she looked around. Castle had parked on the side of the road next to a forest. A forest that seemed to go on forever.

Castle walked toward Kate and took her hand. "Come on Kate, we're not there yet" She laughed, "I hope you know where your going Castle if we get lost I am leaving you in the forest." He grinned, "Don't worry Kate your safe with me."

They made their way through the forest with Castle in the lead. Kate wondered how Castle could possibly know where he was going as there didn't seem to be a clear path and it was quite dark. Kate looked behind and all she saw was trees she began to get a little nervous and clung tightly to Castle's arm.

Finally, Castle said, "Here we are!" as he pulled a branch out of the way and they walked out onto a beautiful clearing that overlooked a small waterfall. "Oh Castle" Kate gasped "Its beautiful"

Castle chuckled as he began to pull out a blanket and some candle from the knapsack that he had been carrying. "I thought you'd like it." "How did you find this place?" she asked as she made her way over to help him spread the blanket on the grass.

"Well, when Alexis was 12 she went through this big nature phase and suddenly all her activities revolved around the outdoors. Every weekend we went on a hiking trip. One weekend my mother came along and she was feeling rather tired and decided to turn around but instead of turning around she tripped on her high heeled hiking boots and fell into this clearing." Castle laughed at the memory. Kate joined in on the laughter, "Sounds just like Martha to wear high heels in the forest."

The two partners finished putting the blanket down than they lit the candle and sat on top of it. "So Castle what's to eat" Kate inquired. Castle proceeded to pulling out a box of sandwiches. "I've got every kind of sandwich you could possibly imagine. What's your favourite? I've got Tuna, Turkey, Chicken, BLT, and peanut butter and jelly." Kate opted for turkey while Castle chose a tuna sandwich. Castle pulled out a bottle of expensive looking red wine and some wine glasses. "Would you like some wine?" he asked the detective. "Mmmhmm" Kate nodded with her mouth full of sandwich.

After the two polished off all the sandwiches Kate said, "Castle those were some great sandwiches. Where'd you get them?" "I made them" he said trying to sound serious. "Castle come on" she laughed. "There's this guy I know who knows a guy who owns a little sandwich deli and he makes the BEST sandwiches with his homemade bread and the whole thing" he confessed. "You know way to many people" Kate laughed. "Its good to have connections, if I didn't I wouldn't have been working with you for so long." He took her hand and smiled. She blushed and felt that she was now speechless.

Castle brushed a stray hair away from her face "You look beautiful in the moonlight Kate." He began to move closer to her. "Your not so bad yourself" she smiled also beginning to lean closer to him. Finally, Castle reached for the back of her neck and pulled their lips together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter :) hope you enjoy :) thanks for the alerts, favourites and reviews :) they r much appreciated! please continue to comment cause i love to read em:) **

**I dont own Castle but I love it!**

The kiss was short but filled with promise. They broke away both mesmerized by the kiss that just took place. Kate was the first to speak, "Castle I .. Castle I remember everything" she blurted out of no where and immediately regretted it. She looked down at the picnic blanket and began to cry. "Castle I'm so sorry."

Castle was taken by surprise at this reaction to their first real kiss besides the one when they were on a case. This kiss had been just for them and she cried. He was worried. "Kate, please don't cry. What do you remember?" He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest.

"I remember being shot, I remember the pain. But most of all I remember you. You trying to save me and you… telling me you loved me." She said the last part in a whisper.

Castle was surprised. She knew he loved her! And she lied to him about it! Did that mean she didn't feel the same? Is that why she was crying. No, no that couldn't be it. Could it? He felt worried and pulled Kate away from him. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. "Kate its ok." He said trying to hold back the hurt he was feeling, "I understand why you lied. You didn't feel the same you didn't want the partnership to suffer. I'm sorry I took us here I misunderstood. I'm sorry Kate." He began to get up from the blanket when she pulled him back down.

"No Castle you don't understand." Her voice was loud and serious, "I lied to you because I couldn't handle a relationship. A real relationship. The one I know that I want. I just … I was broken after the shooting Castle. But I was broken before than too. I need to fix myself and you help me. You help me feel better but I wasn't ready than." She took his face and kissed him gently. "But I'm ready now."

Castle smiled as a sudden flood of relief washed over him. He pulled closer and they kissed again. This time full of all the passion they had been holding back for the past four years.

Castle's tongue begged for entrance to Kate's mouth wish she gladly granted. Their tongues began dueling each other in a passionate make out session. Castle's hands began to roam Kate's body. Kate moaned as his hands reached under her shirt. Kate tore off Castle's jacket in an attempt to get closer to him as his hands traced lines on her bare back. She began to unbutton his shirt when they heard a noise in the bush. Kate froze but Castle continued to kiss her until he realized that she had stopped moving.

"What's wrong Kate?" he asked worriedly.

"I heard something over there, Castle!" she exclaimed.

Castle retracted his hands from underneath her shirt and they both began to get up as they heard a loud yelp coming from the bushes. Castle and Kate began to back away from the bushes when a dog and a young boy sprang out of them.

The boy was yelling "Scamp! Scamp you get back here right now!" The beautiful golden lab seemed to completely ignore the boy as he continued to run right into Castle and jumping onto him. A surprised Castle fell to the ground as the dog proceeded to lick his face. "Ah Kate save me!" he yelled laughing.

Kate began to laugh as well as she pulled the dog by his collar off of Castle. She handed the collar over to the young boy. He had large blue eyes and was no older than eight. "You sure you can hold on to him?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am" he answered, "Sorry about Scamp. It's his first camping trip and he's only a puppy so he's not fully trained."

"That's a puppy!" Castle gasped as Kate laughed.

Suddenly a man came out of the bushes gasping for air. "Charlie." He breathed and looked down to see the boy holding Scamp, "oh good you caught him" The man looked to be about 40 years old. He had short grey hair with a bold spot near the back and was slightly over weight.

The man looked up at Castle and Kate and looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry about this" he said as he scratched his head. "Charlie and I go camping every month or so around here and we just got Scamp last month and he's not fully trained." He chuckled, "He's a real scamp"

Castle laughed, "Don't worry about it."

The man stuck out his hand and said "Thanks for your understanding." He looked at Kate than back to Castle and said "I'll just let you two get back to it than" he chuckled as he, Charlie and Scamp went back through the bushes.

Castle turned to Kate who was still smirking at the whole thing. "You know I used to like dogs but they really know how to kill a mood." Kate laughed as they began packing up the picnic stuff into the knapsack.

"Don't worry Castle the night's still young. Where to now?"

Castle was happy that Kate was still up to spending time with him, he wasn't ready for the night to end just yet.

"Well Kate you wanna head back to my place and see where we go from there?" Castle hoped she would agree to this and was happy when she said "Sure Castle I'm sure we'll find something to do" she winked.

Castle felt his heart skip a beat. Was she implying what he thought she was implying? He opened the car door for her and she hopped in. Castle started the car and they headed back to Castle's apartment filled with anticipation over what the night still had for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :) sorry it took so long for this but you know how life gets in the way but i'm back! and heres chapter five of A Night to Remeber! hope you enjoy :) comments are always welcomeXD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but i loooove it!**

The drive back to Castle's apartment seemed to take an eternity. Both were contemplating the night's coming events in excited anticipation each unable to say a word to the other. Castle hoped that he had understood Kate correctly and prayed that this night had not been a dream. He was shocked that she had hidden the fact that she remembered the shooting from him and a little hurt but he also understood why she did it. He was thankful that she had finally come out and told him. He turned to look at Kate who seemed to be lost in space next to him.

Kate was very thankful that Castle had been so understanding toward her secret. She had worried so unnecessarily for so long it felt so refreshing to have the burden lifted from her shoulders. She felt her stomach twisting into knots as they got closer and closer to Castle's apartment. She had been hiding from this relationship for so long and she was finally ready to take the plunge with the wonderful man sitting next to him.

They arrived back at Castle's place without any exchange of words. When they entered the apartment Castle turned to ask Kate what she would like to do and found that she was staring at him with a burning heat in her eyes that surprised Castle. Before he had a chance to say anything she grabbed Castle and pinned him to the wall kissing him fiercely.

After the initial shock left Castle he immediately reciprocated and laced his fingers into Kate's silky hair. Kate pushed off Castle's jacket and began unbuttoning his dark purple shirt. Once his shirt was discarded unto the floor she began to run her hands along the plains of his chest. Castle moaned into their kiss at the feel of Kate's small, soft hands. Kate grinned.

In one swift movement Castle picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Breaking away from the kiss he whispered into her ear "Let's take this somewhere a little more comfortable, shall we" She kissed his cheek softly and he carried her into the bedroom and laid her on his king sized bed. Castle climbed over Kate and began to pull up her shirt and plant kisses along her stomach and up her chest. He pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bar. Her breasts were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He took one into his mouth and she gasped as she rubbed her hand through his hair.

Castle brought his lips back to Kate's and kissed her fiercely. The rest of their clothing was eventually tossed to the floor of the room. Castle looked into Kate's eyes just before he entered her very eager body and said, "I love you Katherine Beckett" Kate was unable to say anything as he entered her she moaned. He was so big it felt glorious. All her years of fantasizing about being with Richard Castle and finally she could stop, he was hers and she was his.

They began slowly and eventually found a rhythm that worked for them. As they reached their climax together they screamed each other's names, happy that they were the only ones present in the apartment. Kate looked into Castle's eyes and smiled, "I love you too Richard Castle." He smiled at his marvelous detective so amazed that she loved him back, that they were finally together.

Castle slowly eased himself next to Kate's warm naked body. He put his arm around her and spooned up next to her as he buried his face into her hair. The partners fell into the deepest and best sleep of their lives.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey sorry it took so long yet again to get this up! But I promise next chapter will be faster! Hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Castle but I LOVE it. Cant wait for season 5!**

Castle woke up feeling happier than he could ever recall feeling. He breathed in Kate's scent and happily realized that she was still here, in his bed, with him. Last night wasn't a dream; it was the beginning of something wonderful and new.

Castle smoothly sneaked out of bed and went into the kitchen to make some breakfast for his lovely house guest. He turned the stove on grabbed some bacon and eggs from the large white fridge and began cooking with a big grin on his face.

Kate woke up alone in a large unfamiliar bed. She looked around to figure out where she was. Confused at the smell of bacon she knew that she wasn't at her house or a hotel. She sat up in the large bed and smelled Castle's scent on her. She smiled as she recalled the events of the night before. She got up and peered out the door and breathed in the wonderful smell of bacon and eggs as her stomach growled.

Kate went to one of Castles drawers and picked out a button down shirt and put it on. She then proceeded to slip out of his room and down the stairs. "Hey Castle." She said when she reached the kitchen. "Why detective don't you look absolutely stunning in my shirt." Castle smiled at her and Kate blushed.

Castle passed her a plate filled with scrambled egg eyes and a bacon mouth. Kate laughed "Very cute Castle but I'm definitely gonna need more bacon" Castle laughed "A woman who likes her bacon is a woman after my own heart."

Castle sat across from her and they both munched down hungrily on their breakfast. "So Detective," Castle paused and looked at her in between bites of bacon "I had a good time last night." Kate smiled "So did I" Castle took a deep breath "So we should… have a good time again sometime?" Kate laughed "Very soon." Castle grinned. "But maybe we should keep this…" Kate motioned to Castle and herself "On the down low until we um" "Figure everything out" Castle finished. "Yes." She smiled happy that he understood.

Kate was halfway through her second portion when the door to the flat opened "Hey Dad! Are you ho.." Alexis stopped when she saw Kate sitting at the table wearing nothing but her father's shirt. Kate immediately felt awkward but did not want to stand up for fear of looking even more indecent in front of Alexis.

"Hi sweety" Castle said as he got up from the table. Alexis gave her father a confused look. He smiled at her and she knew that her suspicions were correct. "Oh that's wonderful!" she hugged her father tightly. Castle looked back at Kate and said "I guess Alexis knows" She laughed "That's alright Castle I wouldn't expect you to hide something from your daughter." She paused "However your mother" "Is a completely different story" Castle said seriously.

Kate got up from her seat "I think I'll go put on some clothes" Alexis laughed "Don't do anything on my account. I was just going to grab some stuff and head out again." "Well I really should be heading to the precinct" she looked at Castle questioningly. "Yes I guess we should be going" "Not together" Kate looked at him seriously "What are Ryan and Espo gonna say if we come in at the same time. And when we're they're don't look at me like you've seen me naked. And don't flirt too much. And just don't be too obvious" Castle groaned. Hiding their new relationship was going to be more difficult than he had thought. Alexis laughed at her father as she walked up to her room.

Kate smiled at him "I'm glad Alexis is cool with this" she kissed him and they walked upstairs to change into work attire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, this is chapter 7! Hope you enjoy! Comments are always welcome! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle but I LOVE it!  
><strong>

Kate arrived at the precinct after Castle. When she got there she saw Ryan, Esposito and Castle and sitting together laughing. "It was so great" Castle exclaimed loudly. Kate's head began spinning. What was so great? He had better not be telling them about last night she thought. She quickly walked over "What was so great?" Kate asked Castle giving him a warning look.

"The game last night" Castle smiled. Kate breathed sigh of relief. "Did you catch it?" Castle asked.

Kate smiled "No, I was a little preoccupied." Castle chuckled and Ryan and Esposito looked at them curiously "What's so funny?" Ryan asked. "Nothing" Castle brushed his question aside and took his seat next to Kate's desk. Kate also took a seat and began to do her left over paperwork. Ryan and Esposito shrugged and walked to their desks.

Every so often Castle would look up from his phone and grin at Kate or gaze at Kate and as soon as she caught him he would look away and smirk. She would also smile but after a while Kate whispered "Castle, we're supposed to be hiding are relationship remember?"

Castle smirked "Come on, who's gonna know?"

Gates walked out of her office a few seconds later "We got a murder people, let's get on it" she looked at Castle and Beckett. Both had not looked up when she had announced the crime and both were still gazing at each other. She walked over to the couple, "Did you have sex?" her arms were crossed and she was glaring down at both of them.

Castle and Kate looked up at Gates surprised. "What are you talking about sir?" Kate asked as Castle tried to calm himself. "What did I just say Detective?" "Get back to work?" Kate guessed.

"Mhmm" Gates raised her eyebrows, "Someone was shot down on 42nd Detective" Kate quickly got up and grabbed her leather jacket from the back of the chair. "We're on our way sir." Gates nodded "Don't get sidetracked. You want some Castle, that's for when you're in the comfort of not at work."

"Sir I.." Kate started but Gates had already walked back into her office. Kate glared at Castle "What!?" he said defensively.

Kate just shook her head and they proceeded to the crime scene.

"Hey Lanie" Kate said when they arrive at the apartment of the dead man. "What have we got?"

Lanie looked up from the dead body which was face down on the ground in a pool of dark red blood that looked to have streamed out of his head. "Looks like suicide to me" Lanie said. "You can run the gun that was found in his hand but I'm pretty sure I'm right."

"Alright Lanie, we'll have forensics take a look." Kate turned around and Castle began to follow her. "Wait" Lanie called, "Castle, what's the matter with you?"

"What?" he responded sounding confused. "No theories? Nothing to say about the guy? You barely looked at the apartment? What's distracting…." Lanie's voice trailed off as a grin spread across her face. "I know what's going on" Lanie nodded.

"What?" It was Kate's turn to sound confused. "Don't you what me, how long have we known each other? I can tell" Lanie's grin was huge now and her eyes kept switching from Castle to Kate.

Kate shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about Lanie" but she couldn't quite hold a straight face and she smiled a little."

"Ah, see" Lanie pointed "Your smiling! And I mean come on, it's written all over Castle's face."

"You just go on believing what you want Lanie" Kate said grabbing Castle's arm and dragging him out of the apartment. "Isn't your mother an actress?" Kate laughed in the elevator. "I'm not the one who almost started laughing" Castle pointed out.

"Well at least Esposito and Ryan are still clueless" Kate said as the elevator doors opened. "Excuse me. Why are we clueless?" Esposito asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So I think this will probably be the last chapter! Thanks for sticking with it :) Hope you enjoyed. Comments are always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle but I LOVE it. **

"Um, well, um," Castle stammered.

Esposito looked at Ryan, "What's wrong with this dude bro?" he asked pointing his thumb at Castle.

Kate tried to laugh Castle's awkwardness off, "He's just tired." She patted him on the back and started to pull him away. As they walked off Ryan and Esposito exchanged confused glances.

"Is something…" Ryan began.

"No way, bro." Esposito cut him off, "Castle would never be able to keep something like that from us."

Ryan nodded hesitantly, "If you say so."

"Castle seriously; we are the worst people at keeping secrets." Kate laughed as she opened the door to his apartment.

"You're keeping secrets?" Martha floated across the apartment toward Kate and Castle. "Not from me I hope." She raised her eyebrow as she scanned the two partners.

"Man we just can't catch a break today." Castle chuckled as he took off his coat and took Kate's coat from her and hung them both up.

"Ah, so you are hiding something from me." Martha scolded. "Could it perhaps be that Kate stayed over last night?"

Kate gawked, "How can we possibly be so transparent! Everyone knows!"

"Not Ryan and Esposito," Castle reminded her.

Kate smiled a little. "Oh so you are together!" Martha exclaimed grabbing them both into a large embrace, "It took you long enough!"

Castle and Kate both felt a little awkward as the hug lasted a surprisingly long time. "Um, thank you mother but if you could let go of us that would be wonderful."

Martha immediately let go, "Yes, yes. Can't a mother show a little affection toward her only child!"

"Ever the dramatic mother." Castle said as she walked back into the kitchen which is when Castle noticed something, "Are you cooking?"

"Yes! I have to give Beckett a proper welcome!" Martha through a pot into the oven behind her.

Castle looked down at his feet and shook his head, "Mother how did you know I was going to bring Kate here tonight?"

"Richard, I am your mother. A mother knows these things."

Kate laughed enjoying the light banter between Castle and his mother. She took his arm and pulled him toward the couch where they sat down together.

"Not quite the night I had planned." Castle said apologetically.

Kate smiled, "No worries Castle, I think it's nice that your mom wants to cook for us."

"You might not think that after you've eaten. Ow!" Castle grabbed the back of his head and looked up to see his mother holding an oven mitt in her hand. "What was that for!" Castle grumbled and Kate laughed as Alexis walked down the stairs.

"Hey guys!" She said going to join Castle and Beckett. "Hey sweetheart, how was school?"

"Kinda boring" she answered taking a seat near them. "So how did hiding your relationship go?"

Castle leaned over toward Alexis and whispered, "Let's just say Kate's not very good at keeping a secret." Kate pushed him playfully, "Your father is just as bad as me." She defended. Alexis laughed, "So, everyone knows?"

Kate looked at Castle, "Actually, not quite everyone."

"Hey that's right, Ryan and Esposito!" Castle nodded remembering that they still hadn't clued in.

"Rather surprising really." Kate said, "I mean, even Gates knew!"

"I know! And she barely knows us!" Kate and Castle laughed and Alexis smiled at the happy couple.

_Ding. _Alexis got up from her seat to answer the door as Castle and Kate got lost giggling.

When she opened the door she heard a loud _Ah Ha!. _And the two men at the door barged into the apartment.

Castle jumped up from the couch "What the heck are you guys doing here!"

"We knew it!" Esposito pointed from Castle to Kate, back to Castle.

"No you didn't I did" Ryan jumped in.

"Well so much for them not knowing." Kate laughed and gestured to the men so they were sit down.

"Esposito and I were suspicious of the way you were acting at the crime scene. We had a bet. I said that you were dating and he said that you wouldn't hide that from us." Ryan explained with his hand held out toward Esposito who reluctantly handed him ten dollars.

"We're sorry we didn't tell you. Not that that lasted very long." Kate said. "We just wanted to make sure that the precinct would be ok with it and to get you know, us, straight." Castle finished.

"We understand." Ryan said.

"Yea, I totally get it, I mean Lanie and I hid our relationship too when we first started out." Esposito said.

"Yea, but when we found out we didn't burst into your apartment." Kate laughed and the other three joined in.

"Dinner's ready!" Martha chimed, "Everyone's welcome!"

The group got up and enjoyed Martha's home cooked meal together happily.


End file.
